Copending and coassigned U. S. patent application Ser. No. 09/842,030 filed on even date herewith relates to alternative media devices mounted in portable data storage type cartridges, and a transfer station for providing data transfer with respect to such portable data storage cartridges.
This invention relates to electrical interconnection apparatus, and, more particularly, to electrical interconnection apparatus for the transfer of data to and from a portable agent, and for the transfer of low voltage power.
Data storage cartridges typically comprise a data storage media, such as magnetic tape, which are inserted into a separate data storage drive so that data may be read and/or written on the data storage media. Such cartridges are convenient means of storing large quantities of data which are accessed occasionally. They are particularly useful in automated data storage libraries which can contain large numbers of the cartridges on storage shelves and employ a robot accessor to access a cartridge when needed and deliver the cartridge to a data storage drive.
The typical portable cartridge presently employs a data storage media, such as a length of magnetic tape, which must be open or openable when inserted in a fixed data storage drive to allow the data storage drive to read and/or write data on the media.
An inhibitor to the use of any direct data transfer to portable cartridges, instead of to the media which is stored in the cartridge, has been the problem of the interconnection. Detachable data storage devices are known, for example, in U.S. Patent Re. 34,369, or Japanese Patent 7-220464, which employ pluggable connectors. Pluggable connectors typically employ pins and receptacles which wipe against each other as they are plugged and unplugged, thereby cleaning the connectors. However, the wiping action also limits the ability to unplug and replug the connectors, often to 10-15 times, thereby preventing their use for portable cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,030 shows that data storage drives may be exchanged, employing low insertion force connectors which require a complex connect/disconnect mechanism. Such connectors are not practical for portable cartridges.
Hence, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection allowing direct data transfer to portable cartridges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connection which is releasable, and which connection is repeatable.
A transfer station is provided for releasably, repeatably electrically coupling with respect to a portable cartridge. A substrate is mounted in the portable cartridge, the substrate having a plurality of electrical contacts on a facing surface thereof, and the portable cartridge is capable of being engaged by a loader. In the transfer station, a matching circuitized flexible substrate is provided having electrical contacts on a facing surface thereof, the electrical contacts arranged to match the portable cartridge electrical contacts when in a face-to-face relationship. An elastomeric compression element, which has a plurality of protruding compression members, is positioned at a rear surface of the matching circuitized flexible substrate with the protruding compression members facing and in contact with the rear surface, such that individual compression members are registered with corresponding individual electrical contacts. Elongated electrical contacts are registered with two adjacent individual compression members. A reference plate supports the elastomeric compression element. A loader engages the portable cartridge, registering the cartridge substrate electrical contacts in face-to-face relation with the matching circuitized flexible substrate electrical contacts, and exerting a force on the portable cartridge normal to the facing surface of the matching circuitized flexible substrate. The normal force causes the portable cartridge substrate to compress the elastomeric compression element between the matching circuitized flexible substrate and the reference plate to create non-wiping contact between the electrical contacts of the portable cartridge substrate and the electrical contacts of the matching circuitized flexible substrate, thereby forming a releasable, repeatable electrical connection therebetween.
A portable cartridge is. provided for mating with a transfer station having a data transfer interface with electrical contacts on a compression element and having a cartridge loader. The cartridge comprises a data handling agent, such as an encased, self-contained, magnetic data storage drive. In accordance with the present invention, the cartridge comprises a substantially flat substrate having electrical contacts on a facing surface thereof, the electrical contacts arranged to match the transfer station data transfer interface electrical contacts when in a face-to-face relationship. The substantially flat substrate is coupled to the data handling agent. A cartridge shell supports the data handling agent and the substantially flat substrate. The cartridge shell has at least one engagement surface, such as notches and alignment holes, for engagement by the cartridge loader in the transfer station, whereby the cartridge loader may engage the cartridge, register the cartridge electrical contacts in face-to-face relation with the transfer station data transfer interface electrical contacts, and exert a force on the cartridge normal to the facing surface of the transfer station data transfer interface to cause the portable cartridge substrate to compress the compression element to create non-wiping contact between the electrical contacts of the portable cartridge substrate and the transfer station data transfer interface facing surface, and forming a releasable, repeatable electrical connection therebetween.
For a fuller understanding of the present invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.